Nick's Adventure : Wings of Love
by Uchiha Kuroyami
Summary: a story about Scizor and his trainer, Nick. oneshot Lemon, ScizorxOC, warning YAOI!


_**Wings of Love**_

_**ScizorxOC**_

_***containing YAOI one shot, you have been warned***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story xD**_

Hi, I'm Nick, I'm 18, and this is my story that only me, my scizor Cutter, and now probably you, knew. When I'm 14, I'm ready to start my journey as a trainer, just like any kids would. My parent gave me schyter as a starter, and uhm, I knew it was wrong, but I love him, and as he evolves stronger, so do my love for him.

I'm just ordinary boy, Asian type, 170cm height, and 65kg weight. White skin, short spike black hair, and for your info, 7 inches penis. Average body, thanks to elite four that makes me thinking for strategy to beat them until I forgot to eat and sleep, I lose around 5kg from that. Try that diet method, trust me, it works.

It's all begin just before I challenge Candice, at snowpoint city. Its late already, so I went to pokecenter, and asked nurse Joy if I can have a room, and she nicely gave me one, but only with a single bed. So then I went to my room, locked the door, and release Cutter from his pokeball. He happily growl, and then sit on the floor.

"I'm going to take a bath, Cut, please try not to break anything with your hand" I said to him then went to the bathroom. I could hear him growling a few times, I don't know why, but I think he act different these 2 days. But I should realize it earlier.

"Cut I'm done, I'm going to sleep now, so don't bother me, kay?" I said as I walked out from the bathroom with only a towel. And I swear, I feel him watch me. Just before I'm changing, I could feel him hug me from behind.

"Cutter, what's wrong?" at first, I take it lightly, but then, I feel something poking my butt. "Cut, cut it out already" I told him. "Wha, what are you doin..!" I almost shout when he turn my body and give me a kiss.

I do love him, I do I want to make love with him, but this surprise attack sure shock me.

His face blushing after gives me a kiss, but then I remember something. "This is your mating time, right?" I ask him. He nods, blushing again. It's kinda cute seeing him blushing like that.

'All right, Nick, he's your Pokémon, your friend, and probably your love too, take a responsibility for not having female Pokémon on your team' I thought to myself. It's true, my team consist of Cutter, my scizor, Blaze, my rapidash, Ooze my tentacruel, Rick, my gallade, and King, my garchomp, don't forget they are all male.

And so, I remove my towel, revealing my naked body to him.

"Go on Cut, do me as you like" he stare at me, stand still for a minute. "Sci.. Scizor sci?" he speak to me with his Pokémon language, but somehow I can understand it, he's asking 'are u sure?' or something like that. I nodded.

He give a kiss again, this time, I try to kiss him back. I kiss him passionately, struggling my tongue to win the dominance, but sadly, I lost. After breaking the kiss, and inhale some fresh air, I touch his 8 inches erected penis, and give it a lick on its tip. I could hear him growl a little. Then I embrace myself to suck it. He taste good for a Pokémon, and I like it. Once again he growling, and this time, I'm sure he's growling in pleasure. I keep working my mouth with his cock, and suddenly, I feel he come, in my mouth. He sprays his seed in my mouth.

I couldn't take all of it, and some cum leaking out from my mouth. However, I drank that remains in my mouth. Cutter sit on the bed, gasping after coming in my mouth, then I launch an ambush, I kiss him, and somehow I win the battle of our tongue, and for some reason, I'm happy.

"Wow Cut, look at your penis, u just came that much, and still that hard?" yes, I'm surprise he still got some energy left after coming in my mouth.

"Well, I guess it couldn't help it" I look at him.

"Sci, Scizor?" he's smiling at me, thanking, I guess.

"Well, wanna try filling my butthole this time?" I said it to him. He nods happily. But to be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready yet for this.

Then I change my position, and he's behind me. His dick is poking at my butthole, ready to take my ass virginity.

"Scizor?" he ask me once again. I nod, giving him signal I'm ready.

He thrust his cock, slowly entering my butthole. I let out moan, feeling something big filling my butt. I couldn't take it, really, I mean, I'm virgin. He's still halfway, and I swear, it really hurt. And suddenly he thrust another half, so now his entire cock is inside me. I told him to stop moving, waiting the pain gone.

And soon, the pain really gone, and it become pleasure. I give him another signal to move, he nods, then he start moving his hips. 'Oh Arceus, this is feels so good' I thought to myself. I'm already addicted by cock, my Pokémon's cock.

"Ahh Cut, faster, harder" I order my lovely Pokémon, then he move his movement faster.

"Sci…zor" he's close, I can feel it!

"It's allright Cut, cum inside me" I told him so.

And then, after few second, he release his seed inside me.

I can feel him filling me inside, and that's a lot load. We both fell to bed after that, his cock still inside me, he hug me from behind.

"Scizor sci" he whisper to my ear.

"I love you too, Cut" then we both fall asleep, still connected.

***End***

How is it? This is my very first story

Do you like it, or not? Just review .

I made it in 2 hours, so it's not long story, but please review, I need them to learn so I can make a better story ^^


End file.
